Romeo X Cinderella
by The4AmazingOtakus
Summary: Rin has a boring life at school until Len, a new student, shows up and turned her life upside-down. But what would her parents think? They didn't treat people like Len with respect. Rin X Len and maybe a little more somewhere else.
1. The New Kid

**So, I kinda have writers block for my other stories... and I kinda have been stuck on the subject of Romeo and Cinderella... and I have pervo thoughts about it... so here it is! Thanks for reading if 20 people view it then that's when I'll put the next chapter out, also reviews are worth 5 view! Thanks! Hope you like this story, I'm going to try to do my best on it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid!**

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

Math is so boring! I just sat there, twirling my pencil with my fingers and chewing on a lock of my yellow hair. I was also wondering when the new kid was getting here, I didn't have very many friends at this school, or in general, but maybe I could trick this new kid into chilling with my group, group as in my friend Miku and I.

"Miss Kagmi?" Called the teacher in my direction.

"Yes?" I asked as I looked into Sensei's dark purple eyes.

"What is the answer?" He asked then the door to the room flew open with a bang. The entire class looked in the direction of a boy with yellow hair tied back in a small pony-tail and ruffled in the front. His cerlean eye were mysterious and full of pain. I wondered why.

"Sorry I'm late!" The boy said as he walked to the teacher, handing him a tardy slip.

"Ah, no worries! You're new here and your mother called saying you might be late!" Sensei explained to the new kid.

"Ah- Okay, then..." the boy said in his voice that wasn't too low or too high.

"Well, class, this is Len Kagamine! He is your new classmate, so please treat him with respect!" Sensei explained to the class. "Now, you need a seat..." Sensei looked around the room and his eyes landed on me.

I was also lucky enough to have the main character seat! You know! Where the main character sits? Its always by the window! And in the back! Sometimes next to a person, but that's difficult for some situations.

"Len, you can sit by Rin Kagami! Rin, please stand!" Sensei called. I did what I was told, I shyly stood while my lovely chewing hair fell out of my mouth. Len began walking tords me and sat down in his seat as I sat down in my own and began eating my hair again. "Oh, Rin? Please show Len around next break period," Sensei said.

"Yes, sir!" I said as my ocean-breeze hair feel out of my mouth, again.

"Thank you. Now if you see here on this map-" Sensei began.

"This is math class!" Teto Kasune said as she pulled her corkscrew curl down and watched it spring back up.

"Oh, uh, ya! Decimals! Anyway-" Sensei went on, but since I already knew it, I didn't pay attention. I just stared out the window, chewing my hair, twirling my pencil, and thinking...

What if Len became a huge part in my life? What if we fall in love?

 _Rin, that will never happen! Remember the last time a new guy showed up? You thought the same thing! And guess what? He's dating Teto now! And he barely knows your alive!_

I guess you're right...Wait, who are you?

 _Stupid! I'm your conscience! Dumbass..._

Well, sorry...

"Rin? Do you know the answer?" Sensei asked as a hundred of pairs of eyes gazed into my soul.

I looked at the board, then at Len.

I know the answer, but... what will he think?

 _Dumbass! He doesn't care! Just answer the question!_

Fine...

"The answer is 7.9812," I answered then took a deep breath and let it go.

"That's correct! Oh, and Kagami?" Sensei began.

"Yes, sir?" I answered back. Here comes the lecture...

"Please do not daydream in my class, I know how tempting it is!" He said then turned back to the board. "Now one of England's-" he began, but Teto got in.

"Still math, decimals..." she said with a sigh.

"Ah, thank you!" He told Teto and went on with his rambling.

My hair started to lose its flavor so I just dropped it and payed attention.

* * *

 **Break Period 1 out of 2, not including lunch**

Len sat in his seat next to me and took short gazes at me as I finished my book. "So are you going to show me around, or something?" He asked.

"After my book," I said while I finished the page and closed the book. "And now its finished."

"Okay," Len said with no emotion in his voice and got up. "So show me the important stuff so this day can go quicker.

"Fine, fine! Let's get a move on!" I stated and got up from my own seat and pushed the chair in.

"RINNY-ASS!" My best friend, Miku, said before tackling me in a hug. "YOU'RE SO SMART! I HEARD WHAT THEY SAID!"

"Hey, Miku! And stop calling me Rinny-ass!" I told her with a giggle.

"Sorry, Rin!" Miku smiled and noticed Len. "Who's that guy?" She asked as she walked over to him and got about a centimeter away from his face. "Is he a shota?" She asked.

A tick mark appeared on his head and he closed his eyes. I stepped in before it got ugly. "Miku, this is Len! The new guy!" I told her calmly.

"So... shota or not a shota?" She asked.

"Oh my God..." I heard Len say under his breath.

"Um, we gotta go!" I said taking Len's hand without thinking dragging him out of the room. "Sorry about Miku!" I apoligized with a bow

"N-no! Its fine, really! I get that all the time!" He told me.

"I'm really sorry, though! If there's anything you want or need, just asked me and I'll give it to you or take you there or-" I said, but Len interupted me.

"You talk too much! Just get on with the tour, please!" He said with anger in his voice.

"O-oh, right! Sorry..." I said while looking down at my shoes. Then we walked to the nurses office.

 _Told you so~!_

Bitch off!

 _Ha! You have a serious mental problem!_

Shut your face!

 _My face is your face, dumbass!_

Shut up!

"Okay, so this is the nurses!" I said as I opened the door to see Nurse Jenny **(A/N: Really original, right? XD)** putting medical records in a filing cabinet.

Len laughed a little at her name when he saw the name plate on her desk.

"Ha, ha! Pokemon reference!" I said with lots if sarcasim in my voice then began to walk tords the gym.

"S-sorry for l-losing my c-cool back there!" Len said as he continue to laugh at the irony.

"Its fine! Anyway, this is the gym," I told him and walked tords the music room.

* * *

 **-Period 4 (including breakes)-**

Len seemed like a funny guy! But serious, too! And maybe a little sexy... what am I saying!? My mind tells me know, but my body tells me yes!

 _Now is not the time for lame song references!_

Its the PERFECT time! I will always hate you, conscience! As they say, Love is War!

 _Dude, we AREN'T in love! And I hate you, too!_

Wait, aren't you suppose to agree with all my choises?

 _Um? BBBRRRIIINNNGGG! Gotta take this!_

Ugh! Stupid!

 _Oh, I got an idea! How about you STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF AND ACTUALLY PAY ATTENTION IN CLASS, DUMBASS!_

I snaped out of my mental arguement and saw that we were learning about Mt. Fuji... and this is science class... well, I guess it makes since of minerals and all.

I wish something exciting would happening...

Suddenly the fire alarm went on. We began to shuffle out the door in a orderly fashion. Then I remembered...

...my locket...

Oh, God! I always put my locket on my bag! What if it burns?

I ran back to the class room.

"Kagami!" I heard Len yelled, but I didn't listen and ran to get it.

I raced to the room where I went to my bag and unclipped the star-shaped locket and put it in my pocket. "Safe!" I said and went to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "That's strange! Why won't it open?" I asked myself and tried it again. Still nothing.

I'M GOING TO DIE IN A FIRE!

That's when the door clicked twice and it flung open with Len looking wet and a little frustrated. "Did someone call for help?" He asked with a small smile. I smiled back.

"Thank you!" I said and we ran out of the school, soaked in our uniforms.

I felt like a _bad person_ doing that! And the best part was that Len saved me! This feels like the best day ever! And I have a feeling that I'll be hanging around with him a lot, too!

 _Don't get your hopes up..._

Bitch...

School got out early that day, even though we couldn't get our bags out. And I walked home with Miku, in my wet clothes, and Len tagged along, too, but since I lived in a different district as them, we had to part ways. Len was cool the entire time, so Miku and I decided to let Len in on our group. He was cool enough, right?

* * *

 **Or so she thought! Len is pretty cool, though! In my opinion! I have to admit... I am a fangirl... GAAAAAH! But who's not?**

 **If you would, please, can I have at least 4 review for a new chapter? I really want to finish this story and if someone wants me to finish this story, I need support! So PLEASE! If its not good, then I'll stop. If you at LEAST wanna see how it ends well... just tell me and I can try to finish it! Thanks, guys!**

 **Review~!**


	2. Len's Life

**Wow, I was amazed on how many people read this story, followed, and reviewed! I woke up and was like "Okay, I bet you a MILLION bucks that not a soul read this!" But twenty-one people read it, 2 reviews, and I think 4 followers. I don't know! So here it is! Hope you guys like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this still!**

* * *

 **Len's POV**

"How was your first day at school, sweety?" My mother asked as I walked through the front door.

"Terrible!" I lied because it was a fantastic day! I met two amazing girls, Rin and Miku!

"Oh, that's just aweful!" She groaned as she walked over to me and hugged me. "Oh, and you're soaked, too!" She backed away a bit.

I walked away from my mom and went to the living room and pealed off my wet shirt and pants.

"Don't just strip in the middle if the living room!" My older sister, Olivia, said as she walked to the living room.

"Shut up!" I said as I took my wet clothes, threw them into the laundry room, went back to my room and put on a white t-shirt and a pair of gray sweat pants. I began to play video games.

It was getting late and I still hadn't eaten anything so I walked to the kitchen and got a bag of potato chips from the cabinet.

"DON'T JUST EAT JUNK FOR DINNER! Why don't you eat something good for you for one?!" Olivia yelled as she appeared in the doorway.

I sighed and put the bag back into the cabinet. "Because we have no bananas or spaghetti-o's'," I told her.

"WELL, THEN GO GET YOUR OWN DAMN FOOD!" Olivia yelled once again as she stomped away in a fluster.

"FINE!" I yelled back, but she was already gone.

I grabbed my wallet from my room, put my sneakers on and my black jacket, and ran out of the house to the store.

I just ran...

My mom had moved here, hoping I'd make friends at school since I was unsocial with the boys, at my last school, and all the girls confessed to me since, I guess, an unsocial guys was hot. My mom had also got a job as a business woman, which ment to me, only being home, with mom, one hour since she got home before I got home before school started. She had three hours to herself, one is for lunch, the other is for sleep, food, showers, and a new change of clothes.

I arrived at the store and bought what I needed then went outside to find a girl with ,short blond hair, sitting on the bench, huddled up so you couldn't see her face. I sat next to her and pulled out a banana and began to eat it.

The girl streached out into herself. I noticed the girl was Rin and she had been crying. Rin looked at me for a second with wide eyes while I ate my banana, oh I love bananas...

"What are you doing here?" Rin asked in a hoarse voice.

I choked down my current piece of banana and said, "My sister told me to get my own food, so... bananas and spaghetti-o's." Rin just looked at me and curled her knees to her chest and placed her head in between them. "Why are you here? You live quite far away," I asked.

"Ugh, my parents..." She told me.

"Oh," I said and ate another piece of my banana. "Would you like a banana?" I offered.

"No thanks, I'm not that-" she said, but her growling stomach interrupted her. "Okay, nevermind, I'll have one!" She told me and grabbed a banana.

I stared at the stars.

"You like stars?" Rin asked as she threw banana peal away.

I nodded.

"Wanna see a cool place to see stars?" Rin asked as she got up.

I nodded, again.

She grabbed my hand as I grabbed my bag and threw away my banana peal.

Rin took me to the park and into a clear patch of green grass. "Lay down!" Rin told me as she layed down on the grass. I layed down next to her.

The stars were beautiful and shining brightly.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Rin awed.

I looked over at Rin and realized...

... she was beautiful...

I nodded my head at her as she looked into my eyes. I started to scoot closer to her head and she just layed there with her eyes wide and her mouth open.

Then her phone began to ring. She sat up instantly and answered her phone. "Hello?" She said.

I sat up, too, a little disapointed.

Rin carried on with her conversation. "No!...I told you, I don't want to!...No!... Stop!...Bye! I'm hanging up!" She said and hung up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Rin smiled at me. "The problem is, I don't have anywhere to sleep tonight!" She told me as she laughed embarrassingly.

"Oh, um, okay. Would you maybe-" I started, but she interrupted me.

"I'll ask Miku," she said and dialed Miku's number, but Miku didn't pick up. "Damn! Ugh, what am going to do?" She moaned.

"You could stay at my house," I offered.

"R-really?" She asked as she looked at me, a little embarrassed.

"Ya, sure!" I confirmed.

"Wow! Um, thanks! I'll be gone in the morning, I swear!" She told me.

"You're welcome, and you can leave whenever you want," I added.

"Wow, thanks, Len!" Rin praised.

"No problem! Let's go!" I said and got up then helped her get up and we went to my house.

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

"WHY DID YOU COME SO LATE!? AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE LEAVING!? I WAS WORRIED SICK!" Len's sister or mom yelled when we got into the house.

"Hello, to you, too..." Len murmured back to her.

"IDIOT!" She yelled smacked Len in the back of the head.

"Don't call me an idiot!" Len yelled back.

"I'll call you what I want to call you!" She yelled to him.

I pinched Len's black jacket to catch his attention and it worked. "What is it?" He asked.

"A-are you okay?" I whispered. Len smiled and nodded his head.

"Just go to bed! I don't want to see your ugly face right now!" She said and left.

Len sighed with relief.

His sister came back and pointed at me. "Who the hell is that?" She asked.

"This is Rin, she goes to my school and she doesn't have anywhere to go tonight," Len explained. "Rin, that's my sister, _Olivia_ ," Len said his sister's name with descust.

"Rin... what's her last name?" Olivia asked.

"Kagami, why?" Len told her.

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Olivia yelled and opened the door behind us and tried to push me out.

"No!" Len grabbed my hand and ran to his room and locked the door.

"W-what was that about?" I asked.

Len sighed and tapped his fingers on the door a little before saying,"I don't know..."

Len set up a pillow and blanket on the floor where he said he would sleep and told me I could sleep in his bed. I did what he was told. I also went to sleep in my everyday clothes.

Len's home life is surely more different then mine.

And why did Olivia want me to leave? Len's last name is Kagamine, the last name of...my parents... rival company...THAT'S WHY!

 _Oh, so your romance is gonna be a hard one to control!_

Ya... wait, when were you on my side for romance?

 _When Len tried to kiss you in the park and you TOTALLY ignored him!_

N-no! Len wasn't trying to kiss me! Who would want to kiss me? My breath smells like oranges!

 _Dude, stop denying it! He tried to kiss you!_

You know? Shut up! I kinda wanna sleep!

All that mental agruement put me to sleep in an instant.

* * *

 **Nya! Sorry for no Miku or anything exciting that happened, this chapter is more like a character development chapter. Thanks for reading!**

 **Okay, thanks for everyone who contributed to reading last chapter! I'll post the next chapter when 20 people view this chapter. Reviews are still 5 views! Thanks guys!**

 **Review~!**


	3. Rin's Life

**Hey! I know I said I'd wait for twenty people to read or plus the last chapter, but I couldn't wait! So last chapter was Len's life, but now its Rin's! This is how different they are, skipping over the time that Rin and Len spent the night at Len's, when Rin is going home, I guess.**

 **Disclaimer: I DONT OWN!**

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

Why do I live so far away from Len?

 _Because you're rich..._

Oh ya! That's also the reason I ran away!

 _Ya! Dumbass!_

Please stop calling me that! That's worse the Rinny-ass.

 _Shut up!_

I walked through th front gate of my house and saw the maids and butlers working on the garden.

I finally reached the front door and I opened the huge doors to find the halls empty. The big room was used for balls and parties, I usually stayed in my room for them.

My father came from the living room in a hussle, then he saw me and walked up to me and said, "Where the hell have you been? I told you to be here _yesterday_!"

My mother heard the commotion and came in from the living room, too. "What's going on?" She asked.

I ignored my parents and walked up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Oh, get a _nice_ dress on, we have another company owner wanting you to marry their son!" My mom told me.

I was at the top of the stairs now. "Tell them I'm not interested!" I called to her.

"No! You _have_ to!" My father added.

I groaned in despair and did what I was told.

I put on a yellow dress with orange polka-dots on it and put an orange flower in my hair. I walked down the stairs where my mother was tapping her heel on the marble floor.

"Come on, slowpoke! Let's go!" She said and walked to the living room.

When I went in the room, my father was talking to a family made up of everyone with green hair, green haired son, father, mother, and daughter.

"Ah! Rin! Please come and sit down!" My father said with a little laugh.

I walked over and sat down next to my father without a smile on my face.

"Rin, this is the Megpoid family! This is Greg Megoid, Mary Megpoid, Gumiya Megpoid, and Gumi Megpoid!" My father said as he pointer to each one individually. They all smiled happily. I gave them a weak grin.

"Okay, so we should leave Gumi, Gumiya, and Rin together for a while!" Said Mrs. Megpoid and with that, all the adults got up and left.

It was silent for a while before Gumiya broke the silence by saying, "Listen, I don't want to get married to a stranger, so could you, please, tell your parents that we don't want to get married?"

"Ha! Don't worry! I was going to say that anyway, if you asked or not," I replied.

"Oh, okay," Gumiya said while hanging his head slightly.

"Well, I'm bored!" Gumi said as she played with her hair.

"Wanna play some video games?" I asked them.

"OMG, YOU LIKE PLAYING VIDEO GAMES!?" Gumi asked as she slammed her hands on the table.

"Uh, ya! Who doesn't?" I asked.

"Psh! Gumiya!" Gumi chuckled.

"I like playing video games!" Gumiya defended.

"Ya right!" Gumi said as she rolled her eyes.

"What do you wanna play?" I asked them as I walked over to the large TV and went to the rack of video games.

I heard whispering come over from Gumi and Gumiya, but I couldn't tell what they were saying. Suddenly Gumiya was next to me, inspecting the games.

"You guys like playing Super Smash Bros.?" I asked as I pulled the newest one, for the WiiU, out.

"Yes!" The said in synchronisation.

I popped the disk into the console and turned the WiiU on. We all grabbed a controler and we went to the screen saying "SUPER SMASH BROS. BRAWL!" We went to the menue and chose our characers. I was Shulk, Gumi was Rosalina and Luma, and Gumiya was Duckhunt Dog. We played 7 rounds, I won 3, Gumi won 3, and Gumiya won 1.

My phone started buzzing on the couch so I picked up and it was frome Miku. "Hello?" I said into the phone.

 **"Hey! Its your bestest friend on the planet!"** she chimed.

"Oh, sorry, I thought this Miku, Len!" I teased.

 **"What? You like Len better?"** she sounded sad.

"Well, when I called you last night to see if I could stay at your place because of my parents, you didn't answer!" I told her.

 **"I'M SO SORRY! Luka, Kaito, and Mei were over last night! And I didn't notice you called 'til now!"** she explained.

"Its fine! I was pushing you buttons," I told her.

"Who are you talking to? Who's Miku? Who's Len?" Gumi asked.

I put the microphone on my phone away from my face and said to Gumi, "My friends."

 **"Who's that? Are you doing another interview for a arranged marriage?"** Miku asked.

I sighed so Miku could hear it. "Yes, and I have to go now," I told her. "Bye~!"

 **"Ah, poopy! Bye!"** Miku said and hung up.

Suddenly, our parents barged into the room.

* * *

"So how did it go?" My mom asked during supper.

The Megpoids left before dinner because they had to get ready for a serious meeting for something, so I was only there with my parents.

"Eh, it went alright," I said as I poked my salad with a fork.

"Great! So you want to narry Gumiya?" My dad asked.

"No," I told them with a face full of salad.

My parents groaned at my responce.

"Honey, there has to be someone!" My mom said.

"Well, if you late me _date_ people then I might get married later in life!" I hinted.

"No, no, no, you're too young to date!" My dad told me.

"I'm 16! I'm in high school! I can date!" I told them. I swiftly pulled the napkin off of my lap and wiped my face With it, then I finally placed on the table and went to my room. "I'm not hungry any more," I said and went to my room.

When I got to my room, I put on my blue black polka-dot night gown that went to my upper thigh with spaghetti lace straps and lace at the bottom after taking my shower.

I went on my bed and turned out the lights.

Its been a long day, hasn't it?

 _Ya, it sure has..._

An image of Len and Miku appeared in my mind. It made me smile.

 _Do you think you'll fall for Len?_

Maybe, I hope so...

 _Do you think he'll fall for you?_

He might've already...

 _What about Miku? Will he fall for her?_

Its possible, but... Miku likes-

 _-Luka..._

Ya...

I clutched the locket around my neck. Suddenly, I heard yelling come from my parents downstairs.

"Not this again..." I whispered to myself and put a pillow over my head to block the noise.

I wish Miku or Len were here... and I wish my parents would stop fighting.

 _Good thing tomorrow is school!_

Ya, really...

The yelling went on for a long time, but I fell asleep half way through it with a purple lace pillow covering my ears.

* * *

 **Ta-da~! Hope you like it! This is Rin's life! Her Thug Lyfe! JUST KIDDING! Also, those who say 'this isn't important!' Go watch the PV! Because it actually is!**

 **Okay, so I'm just gonna stay with 20 views each chapter and reviews equal 5 views! Thanks guys! #ThugLyfe! Lol, no.**

 **Review~!**


	4. Like

**Am I writing too many chapters too soon? I don't no! Anyway, here it is! The next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I just don't even right now! I don't even own it!**

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

I ran out of the house with out eating breakfast and without seeing my parents, happily. I was walking down the street, by myself, wondering if I was going to bump into Miku or Len. That's when I saw Miku and Len at the gate walking into the school area together. I felt a little pang of jealousy.

They're just friends...

 _Or are they?_

They are!

 _How do you know?_

I just... I'll show you!

 _But I'm you!_

You just LOVE annoying me!

 _Thank you, Captain Obvious!_

I ran towards the two yelling their names.

"Hey, Rinny!" Miku said as her and Len stopped.

"Hey, guys! What'cha talking about?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing really!" Len answered.

"Oh, okay! Well, the bell is is about to ring! See you guys later!" I said with a little pain in my voice and then ran to my class room.

Everything was there, my bag, my shoes, and... everything else! It wasn't wet at all and everything of mine was there. I picked my bag up and unclasped the chain around my neck and put it on my bag.

"Morning, Kagami!" Len said as he sat down next to me.

I was startled at his sudden appearence. "G-good morning, Kagami!" I said.

"So Miku told me that you had a meeting with some people about an arranged marriage," Len mentioned.

My face darkened a little. "Well, tell Miku to mind her own business..." I said and sat in my seat and looked through the window.

"O-okay..." Len said.

We sat in silence, so I drifted off to my thoughts.

 _Why did you have to be rude about it? You TOLD Miku!_

But she isn't aloud to tell anyone, remember?

 _Oh, ya! YOU SHOULD KILL HER!_

No! She's my best friend... maybe... NO!

 _Aw! You're no fun!_

Thanks!

"LISTEN UP CLASS!" Sensei begain. "WHOEVER PULLED THAT FIRE ALARM ON SATERDAY IS IN BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG TROUBLE!"

Some of the "popular" girls giggled.

"Okay, so math!" Sensei started with venom in his voice.

I wasn't paying attention, as usual, I got lost in my thoughts this time.

* * *

It was language arts time now and our Sensei had told us to pay attention. "We will be doing a project in which you will do a report on the book we have been reading in class, and you will be doing it with your elbow partner." She explained to us.

Len looked over at me and smiled, I smiled back.

"You will have to agree on your favourite part of the book and make a poster of it, add pictures and why you liked it. It will be due on Friday of this week, so I suggest you get started on it right away!" The teacher added and pasted out guides. "You will have this class period to work on it. Go," she said then sat down at her desk and fell asleep.

"Okay, so, um, what book did you guys read?" Len asked with a sheepish smile.

"We read 'Story of Evil'," I explained.

"Oh, I love that book!" Len perked.

I smiled at him. "Awesome! Me, too!" I told him.

"Cool! So what was your favourite part?" Len asked.

"Oh, when Rei confessed his love to his sister!" I gushed.

"I like that, too!" Len gushed also.

"Well, then I guess we'll write about that!" I said with a smile.

Len nodded with a smile.

"If its okay with you, we can start it at my house after school," I offered.

"Okay, sure," Len said.

The bell rang, marking the time for lunch.

"Len, would you like to eat lunch with Miku and I?" I asked as I got up from my desk.

"Sure," Len agreed and got up, too.

When we were about to walk out of the classroom, Miku hugged me tightly. "RINNY! I HAVE TO SEE A TEACHER DURING LUNCH! I'M SORRY!" She squealed.

"Oh, okay! Have fun~!" I chided.

"UGH! Fine..." Miku mumbled then slumped to the teachers office.

"Okay, so we're minus a Miku," Len said. "Where do you guys usually eat lunch?"

"By a tree in the back of the school, it hovers over a bench," I explained while noticing Len was holding his lunch. I face palmed. "I forgot my lunch in my locker!" I told him.

"Oh, don't worry! I'll go to the tree and wait," Len said and walked away, I'm assuming he's going to the tree.

I walked to my shoe locker and picked up my bento. I started my way tords the back door, but got stopped by a group of girls that I never really talked to before.

"Oh, look! Its Rin!" The tall blond said.

"Hey, Rin!" Her friend with a side, blond pony-tale and white headband said.

"What up, Rin?" The girl with boyish blond hair and a white headband said.

"Um, hey?" I said.

"Where you going?" The tall blond asked.

"Um, to my friend," I answered.

"Oh, Len? Ya, he's being confessed to as we speak!" The boyish hair cut girl said.

"Oh, uh, cool. Can I ask you guys a question?" I asked them.

"Sure!" Said side pony-tale girl.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Lily!" Said the tall blond.

"I'm Anon," said the boyish hair cut girl.

"And I'm Kanon," said side pony-tale.

"Oh, okay, and who is Len being confessed to?" I asked with a little bit of dread in my voice.

"Oh, Gumi, Megpoid Gumi," Anon answered with a smile.

My heart dropped at the name.

Gumi? Gumi Megpoid? But why? I thought she went to Yamah High, not Crypton Public Schools.

"Oh, um, okay. Well, I better get going! Bye!" I said and walked to the back door.

I can't believe it... Gumi... how?

 _Should've confessed first!_

But I don't love Len yet!

 _Well, I should've thought that one through..._

Ya, dumbass!

 _Ha! You just called yourself dumbass!_

Who's 'yourself'? I'm talking to you!

 _I mean- you know what? Nevermind!_

Thank you!

I found myself running at top speed to see what was happening. When I got there, Len was on the bench eating his food. I walked over and peered around the tree. Len saw me and we smiled at each other. I went and sat next to him.

"Hey, Len!" I chimed as I sat on the bench next to him.

"Hey, Rin," Len replied.

I pulled out my lunch and began eating my bento.

"So what happened when I was gone?" I asked.

"Eh, some girl confessed," he told me as he put a bite of food in his mouth.

"Oh, okay..." I said as I finished my food.

We were silent most of the time and we occasionally asked questions and talked about a random subject.

* * *

The final bell rang. I packed my stuff up and waited for Len to get his stuff, then we walked to the shoes lockers together and got our shoes. We finally were on the way to my house. It was weird, we were talking like crazy now, but at lunch it was awkward.

When we were infront of my house, Len awed on how it was so big. I told him about my family and he just nodded his head. When we got to the front door, I clenched my teeth, hoping my parents would be in there, they weren't. We went in and my mother came scampering towards us.

"Rin! You left without telling us this morning!" My mother said as she noticed Len.

"Mother, I just went to school! Also, this is Kagamine Len, he's here to work on a project with me," I explained.

"Kagamine?" My mother winced. "Okay, don't tell your father!" My mom scampered back into the living room.

Weird...

"Wow! Your house is bigger on the inside!" Len awed.

"Ya, wish it was smaller," I mumbled to myself. "Anyway, let's go to my room!" I perked.

Len nodded his head.

We walked up the stairs and went to my room and began to plan in a note book. We planed and talked about what we were going to do.

I began to relize, the more time I spent with Len, the more I liked him and the more likely I would fall in love with him.

Len was nice, hot, and just an amazing person in general. If my parents ever wanted me to marry him, I would.

Soon, it was getting late and Len had to leave. We exchanged phone numbers and e-mail addresses before he left which made me blush a little. As soon as he lefted, I went to my room, got ready for bed, and went to sleep.

I'm ready for the next day to come, the sooner it does, the sooner I can see Len again.

 _You have a problem with Len!_

I do not! Back off conscience-san!

 _Fine, fine! Do you think we-_

-like Len, yes... not love quite yet, though..

 _Well, go to sleep, it will do you no good if you're tired in the moring._

Ya...

I hugged my big soft pillow and thought about Len.

* * *

 **Finished~! Rin likes Len! (0v0) This might be going too fast, but I kinda just wanna get to the kawaii part and get to the main core of the pv. Thanks for reading!**

 **I might skip the 20 view thing, this story is gettng juicy... nyaaa...**

 **Review~!**


	5. Plans

**Hey, so I have a bad case of the writers block :/ sorry about that, and I didn't have enough time to write this before and upload it because of softball. If you must know, my sister is on select so we have to go around to different places WITH NO WI-FE! :( Well, I've also been watching Einshine and mychonny and yourchonny, they are so funny! :3 Anyway, here are you words! Oh, and yes, Len will have a Point of View! Just... in the future of... I don't want to talk about it, if you must know then pm me...**

 **Disclaimer-sama: I DON'T FREAKING CARE ANYMORE!**

* * *

 **-Rin's POV-**

It's Thursday now, our project was done a while ago and turned in a while ago. I sat at my desk listening to one of my favourite songs, _Senbonzakura_ by Kradness. That's when Len poked my cheek, I'm assuming to see if I was still in Japan and not at Mars.

"Len to Rin, are you alive?" He asked.

I turned to him and our faces were REALLY close, so I back up a little. "Um, uh, y-ya..." I studdered as I turned.

 _Stupid, should've kissed him... Oh! I love this part of the song 'Senbonzakura! Umunimaksldkjxjdj,' I DON'T KNOW THE WORDS!_

PLEASE, shut up for about... FOREVER!

 _Rude! This is the thanks I get!_

My face was really hot and really red from my actions and Len's. **(A/N: Sorry, but to just make it clear... not sexually...)**

"What's wrong, Rinny?" I heard Miku say as she walked up to us. "Are you two in LLLOOOOVVVVEEEE!"

I blushed at Miku's words and so did Len. "SHUT UP!" We said in unison as we turned to Miku.

"Jeesh! The tsundere and the shota are ganging up on me..." Miku said under her breath.

"I'M NOT A SHOTA!" Len screamed with angry eyes.

"AND I'M NOT TSUNDERE, GODDAMNIT!" I yelled, too.

"It was just a joke!" Miku screamed back.

"Can you be any louder, Miku?" Came a voice behind us.

"Bwa?!" Miku studdered and the one and only Kaito Shion was behind us.

"Ya, you heard me! You are so loud!" Kaito came up and began to give Miku a noogie.

"Kaito, be nice, ass..." Meiko said as she came and sat next to me.

I felt uncomfortable around these people.

"No way in hell, ma'am!" Kaito shot back snootily.

"Kaito!" Meiko gave him a death glare. "Do it or else!"

Kaito stopped.

I began to look out the window at the school grounds. I didn't really like Miku's other friends because they weren't really nice to me and they were underaged drinkers, well, some of them. And they mostly ignored my presents.

"Are you okay, Miku?" Said Luka as she gave Miku a hug.

I only like Luka out of the group because she was SOOO NICE! And plus... she's my best friend's girlfriend... I am talking about Miku, not Len, Len doesn't have a girlfriend, yet. YET! YET! PLEASE NOTICE THE WORD YET, SENPAI!

Yes, my bestfriend is a lesbian, got a problem with that?

 _Yes..._

RHETORICAL QUESTION!

"Um, Rin?" Len whispered to me.

"Hm? Yes?" I asked as I blushed slightly.

"Who are these people?" He asked me.

I forgot that Len didn't know these people... lucky him...

"The one with pink hair is Megurine Luka, the one with brown hair is Sakine Meiko, and the one with blue hair is Shion Kaito," I explained to him and went back to my staring out the window with music and hair chewing.

 _'Can you read all the kanji on the black board today?' Seriously? Are you stupid? It says you need to see sensei._

I looked on the black board and it said, in kanji, 'Kagami Rin and Kagamine Len, please see Mrs. Seriouslastname after class.

I got up and tugged on Len's uniform and he looked at me which made me blush.

"Um, w-we need to go see Seriouslastname-sensei now," I told him as I pointed at the black board.

He looked at the board and nodded.

As we walked to the teachers office, we chatted about funny things.

When we got there, Seriouslastname-sensei was at her desk, grading papers. We walked over to her.

"Um, Sensei? You wanted to see us?" I spoke up.

"Hm?" She looked up at us. "Oh, ya! Um, let's see... please listen carefully..." she explained that we missed something on the project and since we turned it in early, we could fix it if it was by tomorrow. We took it back and went to the roof to finish it.

We were now on the rooftop working on our project.

"So, um, Rin. I have two tickets to see a _Killer._ Wanna go with me?" Len asked out of the blue. I was kinda shocked. He probably just ment as friends.

"Sure! I'd love to! I heard that that movie is suppose to be amazing!" I answered.

"Really? Well, you wanna get something to eat before it starts, too?" He asked.

"Sure! Just tell me what time!" I giggled happily.

 _Dude, he likes you!_

Ya! As a friends!

 _Don't be friend zoned too soon! Remember? Don't wanna end up Luka and Gakupo! And that song was so sad! Why Luka?! Why did you have to sing it at last years talent show!?_

Well... I guess you're right...

 _Come on! You're Kagami Rin! You are practically Super Woman!_

Um... no...

 _Yes!_

Bye~!

Len smiled happily. IT WAS SO CUTE! "How about 5:00 pm?" He told me.

"Sounds great!" I replied.

Ya... just friends... we will most likely 'Just Be Friends.'

I looked at Len with his happy smile that beamed happily as he worked on the poster with me.

 _Just gonna be friends, Rin..._

I know... but I wish for something more deep and lovingly.

 _Well, keep dreaming! Because that's NEVER gonna happen!_

Ya... I know...

* * *

 **TA-DAAAA! Next chapter will be the date! Nyahaha! Anyway... I haven't been lazy resontly (Lol, totally have!), but I have so much going on (I...don't...) and writers block!**

 **Review~!**


	6. Date 1

**Call me the worst writer ever, okay! I have writer's block, sorry, but I have been laying on this idea for a while, so... here!**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T CARE!**

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

I was waiting for Len to arrive at the cafe while ruffling my fluffy, pink skirt Miku had picked out for me before the date.

He's ten minutes late...

 _YOU WERE STOOD UP!_

Oh, not you again!

 _Don't worry! I'm ACTUALLY here to help!_

Okay, am I going crazy or did you just say you were going to 'help' me?

 _Dude, you have mental agruements with yourself, you are already insane..._

Gee, thanks...

I heard the rapid pats of shoes on the concrete sidewalk (what, you thought I was standing in the street? I'm not THAT dumb... shut up...). I pivoted my head tords the sound and saw Len was racing down the sidewalk tords me and the he stopped in front of me.

"I'm sorry... that I'm... late... sister... kept me... back with... with questions..." Len said between breaths.

I giggled a little. "Don't worry, I wasn't even waiting that long, let's just eat and see that movie!" I said and headed towards the cafe with Len by my side.

I wonder what Len is thinking about right now...

 _Political stances, how to dominate the world, maybe even communism..._

Why should you care?

 _I don't..._

Maybe he's thinking about me...

 _Don't get your hopes up._

Well, too late for that...

 _Facepalm..._

Why didn't you just DO a facepalm?

 _BECAUSE I HAVE NO FACE OR HANDS!_

Okay...

We were now at the cafe, a bubble tea cafe to be exact. Len ordered a banana bubble tea and I ordered an orange bubble tea. We sat down in a booth seat that could hold about four people. We began to talk about school and other random things, he made me laugh a lot and I made him laugh a lot, too.

Len suddenly looked at his phone for the time. "It's almost time for the movie to start," Len told me.

"Oh, okay, should we get going?" I asked.

"Ya, let's go," he said and got up, while I followed him.

When we were at the movie theatre, Len got a medium popcorn and a coke for him and a water for me (I don't really like pop). We went into the movie room and the ads were still showing, so we talked and ate a little popcorn.

The movie finally started and it was a really scary movie and at all the scary parts, I turned away and found myself barying my head in Len's jacket on his arm, but what we didn't know is that it was also a romance. The killer had a girlfriend who was still willing to be with him even if he was killing every one in the goverment (don't ask).

The part that we were at, they were kissing and every couple in the theatre was kissing except Len and I... EXCEPT WE AREN'T A COUPLE!

 _Yet..._

Ya...

 _Well, now would be a good time to tell Len how you feel! Just whisper it in his ear!_

I don't know...

 _Well, if you don't do it then I'll do it!_

No, no, no! I'll do it!

 _Okay, do it NOW, or else..._

Fine...

I sucked up all me pride and strength and leaned back towards Len's ear and as just as my lips were about to move... BAM! The killer killed his girlfriend and I didn't say anything to Len after that.

 _You screwed up..._

SHUT YOUR FACE! NOW ISN'T THE TIME! NOW I'M GOING TO BE DEPRESSED!

 _Okay..._

I hid my face in Len's jacket again, not because I was scared, because I was depressed.

"Hey, Rin..." Len whispered to me when my head was back up and slumped over on the arm rest as we watched the girl suddenly come back alive and make out with the killer again.

"Ya?" I said as I got out of my slump and straightened my back.

"W-well... um..." before I knew it, my lips were connected with Len's

 _WAKE UP, DOOPHUS!_

My eyes snapped open and I noticed that I fell asleep.

So it was just a dream?... Damn...

 _Or was it? You could make that dream come true!_

I noticed that the same part of the movie was playing.

Maybe I could...

I looked at Len as he looked at me...

I began to blush very hard...

"Um, I'll be back..." I told him and got up then went to the lady's restroom.

I splashed water on my face.

 _You're bombing out there..._

I KNOW!

 _You need help, and since I'm you, I can't exactly help..._

I KNOW!

 _Ask Miku!_

That's... smart...

 _Thank you!_

I pulled out my phone and texted Miku this:

 _ **Dude, I'm totally bombing it out there, please help me! D:**_

And send!

She texted back swiftly.

 ** _Just be yourself and don't do anything you'll regret! And if possible, try to kiss him! ;p_**

I smiled to myself and texted back:

 _ **Thanks! I owe you one! I'll buy you 50 leeks! Bai-bai, now!**_

I closed my phone and put it back on vibrate then walked back to the movie theatre place. I took my seat next to Len and tried really hard not to look at him, but it didn't work out, I ended up stealing a glance at him just at the same time he was stealing a glance at me.

Another kissing seen... ugh...

"Um, Rin? I have to tell you something..." Len whispered in my ear.

I was blushing like crazy and I nodded my head for him to go on.

Everyone in the room stood up with claps and whoops, signifying that the movie was over. I heard some of what Len said. "I -ove you," is what I heard, but I just brushed it off and did the same as everyone else, except stand up.

As Len and I walked out, I asked Len what he said and he answered with a 'It doesn't matter now, wanna go back to the cafe and talk some more?' I just agreed and headed that way. Len was depressed, like I was before.

As Len went to the restroom before he sat down, I put on some lip gloss that Miku told me to put on because she told me it would make me look pretty.

When Len got back, we talked about the movie and other random things (dejavu?). It was getting late so we decided to go home. Len was walking me to my house, when he stopped me infront of my house.

"Wait, I need to tell you something..." he said as grabbed my hand.

"Y-yes? What is it?" I asked as I stopped and got a little closer to him.

"Um, well, you see..." he began. "I kinda think I-"

I interrupted Len by kissing him on the lips. I knew what he was going to say so I made it true. Len ended up kissing me back. The taste of Len's sweet lips flooded through my body and made me feel really happy and important. After a while we broke the kiss while breathing a little heavily.

"-fell in love with you..." Len finished, almost in a whisper.

I smiled. "I think I fell for you, too..." I answered to him and kissed him again, but just as it started, it ended quickily, the lights in my house turned on and my dad came out on the front porch looking REALLY pissed off, so Len got the signal, winked at me, and fled the seen.

I was ready for an earful...

* * *

 **WOW! Is all I can say... I think this turned out better then I expected. IT WAS SO KAWAII TOO! (°^°) I never said that... Anyway, hope you enjoyed~! I'm working on a lot of storied, so this might take a while...**

 **Remember to review~! (~°v°)~ ~(°v°~)**

 **(^3^)/ Thanks, Clockwork Marionette, for beta-ing my stories (most, anyway) \\(^3^)**


	7. Going to be Gone

**Hey, guys! Here is the next chapter! And... that's... all... I'll probably ramble at the end, skip it if you want, I don't care! I am also so hungry my stomach is gonna burst! Did I say that correctly? I don't know! I always lose weight during summer 'cause I don't eat a lot during then- WHY AM I SAYING THIS!? Okay, on with the story~!**

 **Disclaimer: You son of a gun...(•^•)**

* * *

~Rin's POV~

"HOW DARE YOU GO OUT WITH A BOY!?" My dad yelled at me as I sat down on the couch.

"He's just a friend!" I defended.

"Whom you kiss?!" My mother yelled back.

 _She's got a point! I don't see you kissing Miku!_

NOT NOW!

 _Got it!_

"It was a one time thing! Plus, what's so bad about having a boyfriend anyway!?" I yelled to my mother.

"We are to pick your future husband, not you!" My father answered.

"It's not Len and I are gonna get married!" I told him as I stood up in a fluster.

"Oh! So it has a name?!" My mother asked.

I CAN' BELIEVE MY PARENTS! SHE JUST CALLED LEN AN "IT"!

"Uh, _he_ has a name! _He_ is a person!" I defended. I clutched the bottom of my skirt.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! I FORBID YOU FROM EVER SEEING THAT BOY AGAIN! IN FACT, NEXT WEEK, YOU WILL BE TRANSFERRING SCHOOLS!" My father yelled at the top of his lungs.

"That's not fair! Its just ONE person your overreacting over!" I yelled back.

"It is too fair! I want to keep my daughter from getting f*cked by some slimy peasant!" He yelled and began to leave the room.

"What!? No! Len would never do that! Your so f*cked up, dad!" I yelled to him.

I, myself, had just f*cked up...

 _Oh, yaaaaaa..._

"YOU GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW, YOUNG LADY! YOU ARE GROUNDED! YOUR MOTHER AND I WILL DECIDE ON THE PUNISHMENT!" He yelled at me and left.

"I DON'T DO ANYTHING! HOW COULD YOU _POSSIBLY_ GROUND ME FROM SOMETHING!" I shouted and ran to my room crying.

I jumped on my bed and spread out on the soft blankets.

Buzz... buzz... buzz...

My phone was ringing so I it picked up and answered it.

"H-hello?" I sniffed.

"Hey, Rin, it's Len..." he said.

I cried more just hearing his voice.

"I-is something wrong? Are you okay?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Yes! But its too hard to say right now, I'll tell you tomorrow at school," I sobbed.

"Oh, okay, um, well, bye, I love you, Rin," Len said like he was embarrassed.

I smiled at his words. "I love you too, bye," I said and hung up.

Suddenly, the door to my room slammed open.

"Who the hell were you just f*cking talking to right now?" My mother asked.

I clenched my teeth. "Its none of your business! Now, get the hell out of my room!" I screamed.

Before I knew it, she had left before saying utterly terrible words about Len and I.

* * *

I ran out of the house in my school uniform, passes breakfast and my parents. Last night was so tought, I feel as if I'm gonna have an emotional breakdown at any second.

"Hey, Rinny~!" Miku chimed happily as she hugged me from behind.

"Miku, I'm not in the mood," I moped.

Miku undid the hug and got serious. "What happened, tell me now!" She forced.

"Wait until Len gets here..." I told her.

"Oh..." she was silent and had no other words.

Len wad running to us from a side street. I tried to prevent myself from crying and running to him, but... I found myself running to him, crying, yelling his name, and keeping my arms open for a warm hug. When our came in contect with the hug, I cried in uniform and held on to his uniform, hoping he wouldn't be taken away from me.

"Tell me everything!" He said and held onto me tightly.

I explained everything to Len and Miku when I calmed down, also as we walked to school. I cried at some points, but they helped calm me down again.

 _You have two really great friends, I can see why you don't want to give it up..._

Thanks... I just hope they'll understand...

 _Friends alway understand, even if they don't right away, they'll come around eventually!_

Ya... you're right...

"Well, if you need me to kidnap you, just ask!" Miku told me proudly while crossing her arms.

I giggled at Miku's words.

"If anyone is to kidnap Rin, it should be me!" Len told Miku.

"Ya, but you'd probably just lock her in yout basement and bang her after school!" Miku joked.

That statement made Len and I both blush a ton. "N-no! I-I'd let her do what she wants! I mean... if she wanted me to..." Len said softly.

I blushed so much, I thought I wad going to faint.

"Well, that was an awkward conversation!" Miku chuckled as we came up to the school. "Anyway, my precious Luka is leaving for Korea tomorrow, I must beg her to stsy here! Bye!" Miku ran into the school at full speed.

Then it was silent upon Len and I.

"So, um, about last night..." Len spoke up.

"Oh, um... well... w-we should give it...a try..." I managed to get out.

"O-oh, um, y-ya..." he said.

We walked the rest of the way to school in silence and in blushing madness.

"RIN-CHAAAAN!" I heard a familiar voice call out, I looked up to see Mehpoid Gumi running towards us. Gumi tackled me in a hug. "I didn't know you went to my school!" She laughed.

"H-hey, Gumi!" I said hugging her back. "U-um, can you please get off of me?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry!" Gumi apologized, got up, helped me up, then looked at Len.

"Who is this?" Len asked.

"Oh, this is Gumi! Gumi, this is Len!" I explained.

"N-nice to meet you, Len," Gumi studdered before shaking Len's hand.

 _Gumi likes Len!_

I know, shut up!

"S-so, Rin, Gumiya was ACTUALLY talking to me about marrying you!" Gumi squeaked.

"W-what?!" Len and I said in unison.

"Yup!" Gumi grinned. "Maybe we can go on a double date? Len and I, you and Gumiya?"

"W-well, you see, Len and I- we're- well, we are dating," I told her with a mad blush spread across my face.

 _Slut!_

Why me? I NEVER showed any interest in Gumiya!

 _I know, but when you guys were playing video games that one time, Gumiya kinda looked like he was into you!_

B-but Gumiya is a little young for me, he's in middle school, and I'm in high school!

 _I know..._

"Oh, okay, s-sorry..." Gumi said as she hung her head. "Its getting late, we should head to class..." Gumi had fled to her classroom.

"Married?" Len asked.

"My parents want me to have an arranged marriage," I explained to him.

"But married?" He asked again.

"L-let's just go to class!" I said and raced off to our classroom.

 _Why are you so stupid?_

The real question, my friend, is why are WE so stupid?

 _Ah! That's better, I guess._

So I just ran away from Len, sorta what-

 _Spaghetti!_

What? Spaghetti? Where? Huh? I'm confused now!

 _Stupid, I just felt like saying spaghetti!_

Okay then...

* * *

 **Bad ending for a chapter? The internet is for porn! PORN PORN PORN! Avenue Q! I'm listening to that song! This song is awesome! Also welcome to my random ramble! So my birthday is coming too! I might not update a lot because I'm getting a tappy phone and I'm probably gonna be on that a lot! And my Kindle is what I use for fanfictions! Thanks for listening to my random ramble!**

 **Review~!**


	8. Help

**Yo! I probably won't finish this story during summer... well, have fun reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I LITERALLY was listening to this song writing the A/N, but it was the JubyPhonic version, but with the Rin and Len pv :3 oh, I also don't own VOCALOID!**

* * *

-Rin's POV-

Class is more boring then usual today...

 _What are you gonna do about not being able to see everyone?_

Well, I can always visit!

 _True, but what about Len?_

Same!

 _But what about the family fewd?_

Hm... you got a point...

"MS. KAGAMI!" Yelled the teacher.

"Hm, yes?" I asked as I snapped out of my day dreaming.

"What's the answered?" She asked.

I studied the board for a minute, we were apparently studying about a human's insides.

"Um, is the answer heart?" I asked.

"Close, but it's lungs!" The teacher corrected.

Gasps, whispers, and laughs were heard from the other students as I lay my head on my desk and look out the window.

I screwed up...

 _Ya..._

Why can't I just die?

 _Because of-_

Oh ya! I remember now!

The bell suddenly rang, signing that class was over. I felt a soft pat on the back of my head.

"What is it now?" A deep voice asked. It was Kaito's.

"You don't need to know," Len told him.

"Probably more drama..." Meiko said.

That's when I got up and left the class room to go to the roof.

I didn't have to take there shit, I could do what I wanted.

 _INDEPENDENT!_

It's not America!

 _Right!_

"Rin! Wait up!" I heard Len call to as I ran away from the senpais.

I stopped and turned around to face Len. "Yes?" I said as our eyes met.

"Um..." Len blushed a little ,which was cute, and looked down. "Th-there is no running in the halls..." he told me.

I nodded and began to walk tords my destinstion.

"And, um, something else, too," he began as I stopped in my tracks. "Uh... d-do those guys always say those things to you when you're in a bad mood?"

I nodded at him. "Ever since Miku and I became friends, they always were mean to me..."

"W-well, they won't anymore, because-"

"-I'm leaving tomorrow, ya, I got that!" I finished for him and walked away.

 _WHY DAFUQ DID YOU DO THAT!?_

I... don't know...

 _He was probably going to say "because I'll save you from now on!" or something heroic like that!_

Wow, I didn't think about that, now I CAN'T come back...

* * *

 **-After School-**

I raced out of the classroom just as the bell rang, zooming past people who tried talking to me. When I was outside the building, I decided to walk.

I feel like such a bad person...

 _Why?_

Because I'm always running away, no matter what it is...

 _That doesn't mean you're a bad person! It just means... I honestly don't know what it means..._

Exactly! What kind of human runs away from their problems that aren't even trying to chase them?

 _Well, you, appearently..._

I was stuck having another mental argument with myself, so I wasn't paying attention to what was going on around me. I didn't try looking back, I didn't try going home, I was just on autopilot. The crazy thing was, I couldn't quiet hear anything or see anything, I just walked and thought to myself, no Len or Miku following me, no nothing...

 _WATCH OUT!_

What? What? Huh?

 _I MENT, MOVE OUTTA THE WAY, LITTLE GIRL!_

Is someone trying to talk to me?

 _FOR THE LOVE OF THE FRENCH BREAD GOD, MOOOOOOVE!_

Okaaaaay, WTF is happening?

 _Rin! Move!_

I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me somewhere. I looked up and Len was there, panting.

"Rin! Can't you listen?" Len asked as he continued panting.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Teto almost ran over you with her bike, you two could've gotten seriously hurt! She was even yelling at you to get out of the way, but you didn't! Luckily, I was trying to catch up with you and got you out of the way in time!" Len explained.

"O-oh!" I escaped his grasp around me and bowed. "Then, thanks for saving me!" I told him.

"No prob, it's my job!" Len boasted.

"U-um, well! I better be on my way home now, see ya!" I said to him and turned around to start walking, but paying more attention this time.

"Wait!" Len told me to do as he grasped my wrist. "W-why don't we go somewher and hang out, kinda like a date!"

 _Say, yeeees! He IS you boyfriend!_

I blushed a little and looked down. "Sure, if you want to. Where, though?" I asked him.

"How about..."

* * *

 **\- At Ice Cream place-**

We stepped inside the ice cream place, Shion's Ice Cream Shop. As we walked up to the front counter I looked at the board.

Hm... what looks good? Orange and banana shake? Orange cream? Orange Sunday?

"We'd like a jumbo orange and banana Sunday with chocolate syrup and whipped cream, also chocolate chips and a cherry on top!" Len ordered.

Wait... did he just order for BOTH of us?

 _Ya, I think so..._

"Why don' you get us a seat, Rin," Len told me.

"U-um, sure!" I responded to him and went to get a seat in a booth.

Len came back with a large bowl with ice cream filled all the way to the top.

"Wow..." I said in awe.

"It's big, isn't it," Len grinned.

I smiled back. "Huge!" I responded.

We began to eat the ice cream, together, in silence.

After ice cream was finished, we layed back breathing heavily.

"That was... so... good..." Len said as he patted his stomach.

"Ya... I haven't had ice cream in a while, so it felt really good to be eating it again," I told him.

Len laughed a little. "So what now?" He asked.

"Well, I gotta go home before my parents get suspicious," I told him.

"Ya, I guess your right," he said before getting up while grabbing his bag.

I got up too and my bag. We walked together, while chatting, until we got to my street.

"Thanks for taking me out for ice cream!" I told him.

"You're welcome! I hope we can get some more another time," Len said back to me.

"Y-ya..." I looked down a little.

"O-oh! I mean...sorry..." he apoligized.

"N-no, it's okay..." I said and shifted my feet a little bit.

I'm gonna really miss him...

"Hey, Rin?" Len began.

"Yes?" I asked.

"When will I see you again?" He asked.

"Soon, I can tell you that," I told him then kissed his cheek. "Bye, Len, see you later..." I told him and walked tords my house.

 _THAT WAS WEAK, WHY DIDN'T YOU KISS HIM ON THE FREAKING LIPS!?_

I sighed and stopped and looked behind me.

He was still there, but this time, he looked like he was going to cry.

I couldn't do it...

I ran tords him and hugged him.

Don't cry...

Don't cry...

Don't cry...

Len hugged me back and started to cry. "I'm sorry..." he said.

"No, no, no, it's my fault, I'm sorry," I said to him.

"You were my best friend, now my girlfriend, and now you're going to a different school, and I might not see you for a while," Len sobbed.

I looked at Len's face. "I promise we'll see each other again," I told him and kissed him on the lips.

It was just like the last time we kissed...

Magical...

I let go of him and said to him, "I have to go, but I'll text you when I have a plan or when I need a conversation."

Len wiped his face and nodded.

I ran back to my house.

* * *

 **-Len's POV-**

What just happened? Did I make a scene? I don't know, but I guess I'll just have to lighten up for a while...

I walked back home, by my self, in silence.

"Len?" I heard a deep voice say behind me. I turned around to see my old friend from my old school.

"Kai?" I asked.

"Ya! It's me! Kai Kim! I can't believe you remember me!" He said as he slung his arm around my neck.

I tried to laugh a little. "How could I forget my best friend?" I asked him.

"I don't know, should've thought about that a little," he chuckled.

"Well, anyway, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I'm going to a new school in the next town, and this is the place with the only house on sale, so we moved in," Kai Kim explained.

"Ah! Which school?" I asked him.

"Some private school, Internet Academy or something," he told me.

"Cool," I stated.

I noticed the bag in Kai Kim's hand, he must have been at the store.

"Why don't we sit on a bench or something?" I offered.

"Sure!" Kai Kim agreed.

We walked and talked until we saw a bench and sat on it.

"So... are you ok, Len?" Kai Kim asked me.

"Ya, just fine, why?" I told him.

"Are you sure? You seam a little... blue..." he asked.

"Y-ya... I think I'm fine," I responded.

I think he's on to me, he can probably see right through my happiness right into my sadness.

"Are you lying, Len?" Kai Kim asked me.

I felt like crying at this point. My best friend would understand... I hope...

"I... am lying..." I told him and hung my head slightly.

"Well, tell me, then," he told me.

"Well, there is thid girl at my school, her name is Kagami Rin, and we both... fell in love ith each other... and she is moving schools tomorrow, so I won't be able to see her for a while..." I told him.

"Oh..." Kai Kim said.

"And... it's has me being very down..." I told him.

"I understand... you're just going to have to let her go," Kai Kim told me.

"Ya, I guess you're right..." I agreed, but on the inside, I was crying like a baby.

* * *

 **Mwhahahaha! Ya... I know I'm... lazy... it took me FOREVER to finish this... but those gosh darn RPG horror games and anime just keep comimg! Anyway~! Please no hate, and thanks for reading! I gotta say... this has been a pretty long chapter... I think... I don't know...**

 **Review~! \\(•u•)/**


	9. GUESS WHOS BACK

**HELLO, BEAUTIES! I am going to start attempting to update this story so we can finish it and get over with!**

 **I like this story, it is honestly one of my favorites, so expect more updates!**

 **Love you all!**


End file.
